Down Time
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Even heroes need breaks. Midna and Link go on crazy adventures even on their break time!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've been playing Legend of Zelda for quite a while now, and then I got stuck and didn't know what to do with the last Mirror Shard thing. So I did the only thing I could do at the time: Terrorize people in Castle Square, or whatever the city in Hyrule is. It was quite fun. Here's a nice story that sprung off of my random adventures before and after that….**

**(Rated T for violence, humor, and randomness. It's mostly action/adventure, humor, and friendship for reasons you will find out shortly. )**

**Before the first Fused Shadow…**

Link was staring at the shiny black and orange evil thing that Zant had cursed him with earlier. "It's soooo pretty…."

Midna snatched it out of his sight. "_Akso! dimini seecrro!_" She exclaimed, which roughly translated to: "Stop that! It's freaking me out!"

Link shrugged. "Why? It's not like it'll take me over."

Midna narrowed her bright orange eye and barred her pointy teeth. "_Neekomi_." She hissed. "_Meestra frathero hisaim. Negratha_!"

"I know, I know! I have to get that Shadow and all that jazz. But can't we take a break from all this hero stuff for a while? You know, relax a bit and catch fish or something?" Link pleaded.

"_No_." Midna said, still looking very evil. "_Seegretha gree jarrot. Kini sargo klei_!"

"But that was only that one time! One time we went on break and I was nearly hunted!" Link protested. "And I was a wolf then! But now I can transform whenever I want!"

"_NO_." Midna's choice was final.

"Please?" Link failed at a cute face.

Apparently his expression was so pitiful that Midna finally gave in. "_Donasha Jerr. Aksha Mi_."

"THANK YOU MIDNA! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Link danced in circles. "I want to head back to Ordon! I want to see my village again! It's been so long!"

"_Ni, Ni. Septra Donee Finashi_." Midna looked bored. She took out the black and orange evil thing, apparently wanting Link to teleport instead of running halfway across the continent.

They teleported to the Ordon Spring, where Link had a blast rolling around in the water regaining health.

So halfway through his bath Midna changed him back to a human. She laughed so hard at Link, who apparently hadn't noticed that he was human again, that she nearly fell out of the sky.

"_Link! Ferosho! Eeh hee hee_!"

Link stopped rolling around in the water and looked at his paws, which were now hands. "Midna!"

"_Eeh hee hee_!" Midna took great pleasure in splashing him.

"Midna! That's not funny!" Link splashed her back.

About twenty minuets later they were worn out and were on the water's edge, drying out in the hot sun.

"See? Even you needed a break." Link said. "I've never seen you laugh like that."

"_Kinkii_." Midna said stiffly.

"I know we need to save the world…again…But even heroes need breaks." Link said. "I hadn't had so much fun sense we started this crazy mission."

Midna looked up at the treetops. "_Gretha quinetha freshon Zant. Nei, Link_?"

Link sighed. "I'm pretty sure Zant takes breaks now and again too."

Midna grimly smiled.

"LINK!"

Midna freaked out, changed herself into a shadowy form, and dived into Link's shadow. Talo, Malo and Beth came running up to him.

"Link! What are you doing here? We missed you!" Beth cried. "We just got back from that other village! It was nice."

"That's great, guys. How was the village while I was gone?"

"Pretty boring." Malo said. "Just a goat got loose."

"And all the villagers had to chase after it! It was great!" Talo laughed.

The four of them walked to the village, laughing and talking about how awesome the world was.

As soon as the villagers got a load of Link, they threw a party. It was quite exiting. There was some of the best pumpkin and corn Link had ever tasted, and wine for those 21+. Everyone else had some pineapple juice.

Eventually it got to be around midnight and Link grabbed some leftovers and headed to his house.

Midna jumped out of his shadow and took a solid form. "_Nerika frenaxos, Link_?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. Here, I got you some food." Link handed her an ear of corn that was literally as tall as her, helmet/mask thing and all.

Midna had some difficulty carrying it, not to mention eating it.

Link thought she was rather hilarious.

So Midna smacked him with her hand hair.

It was a good day.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**.

Link woke up to Midna poking him with a sharp stick.

"What are you doing?" Link groaned. "And where's my obnoxious hat that never falls off?"

"_Jeert_." Midna pointed to his head.

"Oh." Link said, still looking exhausted.

"_Kreeki dresor sanomi kre_?" Midna asked.

"Can I have one more day of break? Please?" Link asked. "And today we can split up so we can do whatever we want to."

"…_.Ni_." Midna reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you, Midna, you're the best!" Link said, looking happy. Then he fell back asleep again.

Midna rolled her eyes and flew out the window, looking for something entertaining to do, like throwing frogs around at random people.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**.

"_Neestra hamitson gree_?" Midna asked.

"One more day of break?" Link pleaded. "Please? I swear, this will be the last one for a really long time."

Midna stared at him so evilly that she rivaled Ganondorf's evilness. "_Ni, brasha goonadad freinsk_."

"YA HOO!" Link cheered.

**ONE DAY LATER**….

"_LINK! WASHABA FROUNTI KNIKIR_!" Midna screeched as Link tried to sneak off to the village again. _"MINITRA HAASIL ESAROAK_!"

"No more breaks?" Link looked depressed.

"_Ni! Ninakon grathon liithero_!" Midna brought out the magic thing to change him into a wolf. "_Nikomiuon vekk_."

"Oh, yeah, that's right! The Fused Shadow!" Link said, forgetting to be depressed. "Let's go!"

**So that's the Fused Shadow break I took before actually getting it. I hung out in Ordon Village for a while….herded goats….drank root beer….terrorized chickens….ect. It was great. Eventually I got a hint that Midna was mad at me, so I left to get the stupid thing that was a lot of trouble. Oh, well. More breaks on the way! Sorry that was so messed up! I wrote this after I was done with the game, practically, and I kinda forgot about stuff.**


	2. The Second Fused Shadow break

**The **_**second**_** Fused Shadow break…**.

"_Link! What are you doing?_" Midna demanded as Link veered off course and bounded to Hyrule's city thing.

Link, who was a wolf at this time, spoke in a number of growls and barks that translated to: "I want another break. I'm going to see if I can scare everyone in the square!"

Because Link was a wolf, he could understand Midna a ton better because they both now spoke the same language. To make it easier on my loyal readers, I'll translate it all to English for you now.

"_Link, that's a very bad idea_!" Midna protested, pulling on his ears to try to get him to stop and turn around.

"But, Midna! There's cats in there! I love cats! Why couldn't I be a tiger or something when I was in the Twilight Zone?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "_Fine, you may go see the cats_."

Link looked for all the world like a happy puppy that got table scraps as he bounded into the square. Immeadentally, mass hysteria insured.

"AAAGGHHH! A DEADLY BLOODTHIRSTY BEAST! GET IT AWAY!" Everyone screamed and ran away.

There was one kid that was fearless. "Puppy!" she shrieked, running over to Link and scratching him behind his ears, completely ignoring Midna, who was sitting on his back. "Mommy, can I keep him?"

Her mother went white and fainted.

"It's ok, puppy! I will take care of you! Do you like Kibbles?" The kid asked.

Link rolled over on his side, knocking Midna off him. She stood next to his ear and yelled, "_Link, I thought you were going to see the cats!_"

Link was drooling all over the place and his left leg was going crazy because the kid was scratching his belly.

Midna threw her hands in the air and turned around. "_I don't know what to DO with you anymore_! _AGH! You make me sound like my MOTHER!_"

That was when she noticed about sixteen guards come running towards them with spears.

"_Link_?" Midna yelled. "_Link, we need to go…NOW!_"

Link was still having the time of his life and the girl was laughing and petting him. Apparently she had named him Poof because of how fluffy he was.

Midna walked up to the girl and said in the best English she could manage, "_We have to go. Beat it, girl!_"

The girl looked shocked, but then she got happy again. "Look, Poof! I found you a friend!"

Link licked the girl's face, making her giggle even more.

The guards had surrounded them in a huge circle, but Link and the girl were both oblivious to that fact.

One of the guards ran forward and grabbed the girl away from Link.

Link's foot was still kicking everywhere, but then he noticed no one was scratching his belly. So he got annoyed.

All the guards closed in with their spears.

Link's ears drooped and he stared at them.

"No! Don't hurt Poof! He's my best friend!" the girl cried. "He's my puppy!"

Link got the message that he aughta be really friendly, so he stuck his butt in the air and wagged his tail a lot.

A couple of the guards 'Awwww'ed.

Link rolled over on his back and stuck his tongue out and yipped happily.

Most of the guards 'Awwww'ed.

Link then chased his tail.

All of the guards were won over with cuteness and put their spears down.

Meanwhile, Midna looked really embarrassed that Hyrule's hero was acting like an overgrown puppy. Her face turned red and she hissed, "_Link…_."

Now all the guards were petting Link and he looked really happy.

Midna picked up one of the spears that one of the guards had and jammed it at Link's hindquarters.

With a earsplitting howl, Link jumped up and growled at everyone until his gaze settled on Midna, who had dropped the spear and was rolling on the ground laughing.

"It's rabid!" One of the guards yelled, picking up his spear again. "Kill it!"

"_Come on, Link! If you want to see the cats, do it now!_" Midna hopped up on Link's back.

Link took off howling through the square partly because his butt hurt and because Midna was biting his ear.

They eventually reached the cats.

"Hi! What're you doing here?" One of the cats asked. "Won't people be worried if a wolf came running through the square?"

"I was fine until she poked me in the butt with a spear!" Link growled at Midna.

"_Eeh hee hee!"_ Midna giggled.

"Do you want to play with us?" Asked a small brown tabby. "We're special cats because we can fetch!"

For the next half hour they played fetch. Then Midna got bored.

"_Come on, Link. We have something to do, remember?_"

She turned Link back into a human, but that didn't stop him from playing with the cats.

"_Link..._" Midna sighed. "_Herotho sehgo_!"

Link picked up one of the smallest cats. "Can I keep him?" He asked.

"_Link, jestra brounbr heestl. No sequya indioi!_" Midna protested.

"I know what we're doing is nothing for a cat, but still! Look at its cute little face!"

The cat looked at Midna and meowed, which sent Link into hysterics. "Awww!"

"_Neroto_." Midna said.

"How about after our crazy journey?" Link asked.

"_Ni_." Midna didn't bother to add that she'd be gone by then.

"Thank you, Midna!"

So they left the alley and came back into the square, where security was about fifty times tighter.

"Nice going, Midna." Link muttered to his shadow.

After about half an hour they made it out of the square and into Hyrule field.

"Now what are we going to do?" Link asked as Midna changed him back to a wolf.

"_We go and get that second Fused Shadow_." Midna replied, hopping on his back.


	3. The last Mirror Shard break

**The last Mirror Shard break…**.

"So…that cannon will blast me up to the sky?" Link asked, looking straight up.

"Yep." Said the cannon guy.

"What if I fall? Will I die?" Link paled.

"Yep."

"What if it malfunctions? Will I die?"

"Yep."

"Is that all you say?"

"Yep." The guy walked away.

Midna hopped out of Link's shadow and took a solid form. "_Jerito quinseh kikkon, Link_?"

"No way am I ready." Link squeaked, looking straight up. "I thought it was bad when he shot me out of Lake Hylia…"

Midna crossed her arms and shook her head. "_Dasdoa fring sessaoa, Link._"

"I am too a hero!" Link protested. "I just don't like getting shot into the sky…"

"_Deefeli_." Midna suggested.

"Really? A break?" Link looked ecstatic. "For real?"

"_Ni_." Midna looked like she was going to regret it. _"Ni, gro freju kni_."

"For two days? Great!" Link danced in a circle. "Let's head back to the village!"

So head back to the village they did. Link relaxed by his fireplace and took a nap while Midna figured out what pots and pans were not for. They were NOT for whacking Link while he slept. They were NOT for sliding down steep slopes on. They were NOT for taking a bath in. They were NOT for wearing on your head as a protection unit. They were NOT any type of musical instrument. They were NOT for digging. They were NOT used as a pillow. They WERE for cooking things in, like eggs.

By the time Link woke up from his nap he discovered Midna had cooked every egg in the house. Also the village.

Guess what dinner that night was.

"I hope we learned something today." Link joked as all the townspeople gaped at the wide array of scrambled, sunny side up, broiled, lightly cooked, deviled, and well done eggs.

"_Ni. Restro akin frov_?" Midna asked.

"Yes, that you can cook a mean meal. Also I should never take naps again with you around." Link smiled.

After dinner Link and Midna explored his basement, which was rather dark.

Link set up a lantern, and they looked at stuff.

"Oh, wow! I found a purple Rupee!" Link said excitedly. "I didn't even know I had one!" He turned, expecting to find Midna congratulating him, but found her sitting on top of a barrel staring at a cracked mirror. She had no reflection.

"_Link…_" Midna's voice seemed to echo a lot more. "_Destrashi miko sar_?_ Zant jusay seg jipp._"

"I know that Fused Shadow thing was a dud, but this time we're going to defeat Zant once and for all." Link said. "The Mirror Shards will stop him and Ganondorf."

"_Mi kasha sequ._" Midna sighed. "_Kide sequip_."

"It wasn't your fault." Link said. "there was no way of knowing that Zant was waiting for us there. If anything, it was my fault for trying to attack him at that moment."

Midna glanced at him. "_No_." She said softly. "_Mehko carak_."

"Well, neither of us died that day, but you were pretty darn close, so we can just forget about it, ok?" Link asked. "I know that was probably your worst day ever, but it's over now and we can keep moving forward."

Midna gave him a small smile. "_Ni._"

**AGH, cute scene! I'm gonna hurl! Ok, not really. That was a good break, wasn't it? I liked it, because I once cooked every egg in the house. It was great. I like omelets.**

**Anyway, one more break left. **

**This one actually takes place after the game, so SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't already picked up on that.**

**This break is called….(Go to next chapter…)…**


	4. Returning Home

**RETURNING HOME**

Link stared at Midna like she had just transformed from an imp to a human.

Actually, she just did that.

"_Well? Say something! Or am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"_ Midna asked.

For once in his life, Link was speechless(Yeah right).

"Oh for crying out loud. First it was Ilia, then it was me, now her?" Zelda sounded annoyed. "Make up your mind!"

"Do you…uh…do you…um…do you…" Link sputtered.

"_Do what?"_ Midna laughed.

"Do you….want to…hang out in my village for a few days before you go back to the Twilight Realm?" Link asked, going pink in the face.

"_If you got eggs for me to cook, then yeah."_ Midna smiled non-evilly.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Stupid boy falls for every woman…"

"Zelda, do you want to come too?" Link asked.

"No, I have a kingdom to run." Zelda said stiffly. "And I have to repair the damage to my castle."

"Sorry…" Link muttered, ashamed of himself.

"I'll see ya later, Link." Zelda sighed. "See ya."

**LATER**…

Link and Midna rode into Ordon village and immeadentally were surrounded by the villagers.

"Link's back!"

"Hurray!"

"Who's the sexy lady?"

"She's hot!"

"She's _tall_!"

"How come _he_ gets all the girls?"

"Link! Did you get candy for me?"

"I thought you'd be bringing back Zelda too…"

"Can I have Zelda, then?"

"I say let's have a feast!"

"Yeah!"

So everyone rushed back to their houses to make food.

"_I guess I'll do the eggs."_ Midna said.

**35 MINUETS LATER**…

The feast was like Thanksgiving…only bigger.

There was chicken, turkey, wine, water, OJ, pumpkin pie, fish, pop tarts, guacamole, crab, lobster, fettuccini alfreido, ect.

"I propose a toast!" Mayer Bo said, lifting his glass. "To Link! For saving Hyrule!"

"For Link!" The villagers cheered.

"I didn't do it all by myself…" Link said sheepishly. "Without Midna, I'd still sort of be stuck in jail."

Everyone stared at him. "You were in jail?" Bo asked.

"I was mistaken for someone else…" Link said quickly. "And then Midna came along and helped me get out of there."

"To Midna!" Someone shouted.

"TO MIDNA…oh, and Link." The villagers cheered.

Everyone ate until they thought they were going to explode.

**LATER**…

"_Tomorrow I should head back to the Twilight."_ Midna said.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Link asked.

"_I love it here, it's just that I have duties to do in my own world. I'm a freaken' _princess_, you know."_

"Oh. Yeah." Link said.

"_We'll see each other again, I hope. We still have the Mirror."_

"Yeah."

"_It was nice, riding around on you and telling you what to do and going through endless mazes together."_ Midna snickered.

"I hate those mazes." Link muttered.

"_Me too. A few times I thought we were going to get lost and die."_

"Really? There were a few times where I felt like I knew what I was actually doing." Link said.

"…_Those were the times."_ Midna cringed.

"Oh."

They sat there for a while.

"So…um….if your world is ever troubled by evilness you can come and give me a holler, ok?" Link said.

"_Yeah. I'll do that."_ Midna smiled sadly.

**The end. The rest goes on to where Midna, Zelda and Link are at the Mirror Chamber and Midna goes back to her place. Ok, I'm spoiling everything, so if you haven't finished the game yet, don't read on.**

**Midna breaks the Mirror. She shatters it, for crying out loud. It's hopeless; she and Link will never marry. (I guess that's a good thing…?)**

**So then Link has to choose between Ilia and Zelda because Midna is out of the question. I'm kidding. I don't even know.**

**Ok, I swore to you that this would not be Romance. So yeah. No Romance. Here's how everything ends:**

**Link is single forever and has many adventures.**

**Ilia marries some random guy.**

**Zelda I guess **_**has**_** to marry someone in order to continue the Royal Family. She also marries a random guy, only this guy is a prince.**

**Epona eats lots of carrots.**

**The monkeys live in harmony with Ordon and get bananas.**

**Ganondorf rots on that hill there.**

**Bo goes to the Olympics and gets a gold medal in Sumo Wrestling.**

**Zant goes to the **_**OTHER**_** land down under.**

**Telma sells root beer now.**

**The mail guy gets a raise and gets his own horse.**

**The Zora swim all day like awesome people.**

**Midna rules her kingdom and does not turn it into a dictatorship. **

**Everyone else lived their random, happy lives. They were all hippies.**

**I'm kidding, people. They're not hippies. They're just awesome people.**

**Ok, so I guess that is it. Be happy. That took me about a month to write because I had to get stuck in the game to write randomness. But it turned out all right, I guess. I don't know. **

**So yeah, review if you get the chance, please! I may do more!**


End file.
